In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
A server may serve a network page to a client. The network page may include a set of fields programmed to receive a plurality of inputs from the client, such as a plurality of alphanumeric strings or a plurality of binary values. The network page may be further programmed to submit the inputs to the server, such as when the fields are populated or when triggered via the client. For example, a webserver may serve a webpage to a smartphone, where the webpage is programmed to receive a set of user inputs from the smartphone, such as personal information, address, health information, and others, and upload the user inputs to the webserver.
Upon receiving the inputs from the client, the server may create a user profile based on the inputs and provide an output to the client based on the user profile. However, since some of the inputs may contain incorrect or imprecise information, some of the inputs may need to be verified or validated, such as independently. Therefore, until such verification or validation, the user profile may be classified as not reliable. Such classification may also taint the output in a similar light.
When some of the inputs are determined to contain incorrect or imprecise information and when some of such inputs are amended in the user profile with correct or precise information, then this amendment updates the profile. Consequently, the output may be also be updated to account for the amendment. However, if the output has already been used in various data operations, then the update to the output may entail a repetition of such data operations with the output, as updated. This repetition wastes time and resources, such as computational cycles, memory space, and network bandwidth, especially cumulatively. If the output has not yet been used in various data operations, then a delay in verification or validation of some of the inputs is impractical. Accordingly, there is a desire for a computing technology to address at least one of such challenges.